


Помощь

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Study, Complicated adoption, Depression, Doubt, F/F, Friendship, Hank and Connor make a cameo, Hockey, North is a survivor, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reclaiming your own body, Trauma, UST, past sexual exploitation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Если оказалась на дне, трудно поверить, что есть люди, которые хотят тебе добра. Норт не знает, верить ли, после всего дерьма, что было в ее жизни. Но она пытается не пить, справляться с депрессией и строить человеческие отношения с болваном-копом, лидером секты и матерью-одиночкой.
Relationships: Kara/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human), North & Gavin Reed, Original Chloe | RT600 & North, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо за бетинг Мотя-кашалотик и znaika.

День был дерьмовый.

Она прошла в кухню, стащила с плеч куртку, зацепила локтем бутылку Келвин Кляйн, которую недавно купила на деньги, на которые должна была питаться еще две недели. Бутылка упала на бок — маленький стеклянный параллелепипед, такие со столов не скатываются. Спасибо старой работе за то, что научила её выбирать духи.

Норт скривилась и протянулась к полке за пачкой сухих завтраков: «Ну вот эта хоть не просроченная? Интересно, если залить хлопья водкой, что получится?» — потом выдохнула.

Её работа.

Её работа научила её куче вещей, о которых Норт никогда не хотела бы знать. Её работа началась очень давно и очень неплохо, а закончилась так, что Норт готова была отдать все, чтобы её никогда не было. Ничего не было: мечты о карьере моделью, уютного хостесс-клуба, который медленно и ненавязчиво перепрофилировали даже не в стрип-бар, а в настоящий бордель, даже вывеску почти не пришлось менять: ну «Эдем» и «Эдем».

Но конечно, бывшая работа дала ей многое, теперь она могла идеально наложить мейк, так что в плохие дни сидела перед зеркалом и последовательно, неторопливо — спешить-то некуда — накладывала слой за слоем, а потом шла в магазин за сигами с лицом модели с обложки "Вог".

Ещё эта пустая квартира, в которой ей ни к чему не хочется прикасаться, и в которой почти ничего нет. Только неразложенные коробки и мусор, который она самой себе выдает за еду.

Зачем вообще чего-то хотеть?

Конечно, она пыталась выбраться из «Эдема», нового «Эдема». Сама, ещё в самом, самом начале: она успела схватить какую-то тряпку, которую забыли девочки, и натянуть её, перед тем как вытолкнула себя из окошка под потолком в прилегающей к рабочей комнатке ванной.

Её колотило, хотя было лето, и холодная стена уплывала у неё из-под спины. Она ещё посмотрела на себя сверху вниз и подумала: надо же, как стильно. Последний писк — босиком и в свитере, который еле прикрывает бельё, чудесно.

Она поймала такси и даже не успела поссориться с таксистом — ключей от дома на ней не было, как расплачиваться она с ним будет, она не знала. Разве что сказать ему: подождите, я влезу в своё окно и вынесу вам ваши деньги, мне уже не привыкать.

Её, конечно, ждали. Её, конечно, убедили. Заплатили за такси, сказали: милая, ну что ты, ты все неправильно поняла.

В машине её схватили за волосы.

Чтобы сбежать второй раз ей потребовалось время — и, как ни странно, помощь извне. Диверсия.

Не было никакой полиции, было внезапное возгорание в здании, вокруг кричали и бегали, с потолка лилась вода, её толкнули и отпустили, а потом безвольную и угашенную, завернутую в тонкое одеяло поверх белья, вывели на воздух.

В тесной машине их сидело человек пять — точнее трудно было сказать наверняка: было темно, бесконечное количество рук и ног, двигались беспорядочно и странно. Но голов она, кажется, все-таки насчитала пять.

Она сказала себе, насколько позволяла голова, по ощущениям обложенная подушками и ватой: ничего необычного. Руки, ноги, вяло двигающиеся в темноте, даже пара знакомых лиц — ещё одни «Трейси», совсем как она — ничего необычного.

Потом машина завелась и её потихоньку вырубило.

Просыпаться было тяжело. Она чувствовала себя мешком с цементом, с которого методично сдирали кожу всю прошлую ночь.

Комната была белая, и одеяла, и матрацы на полу, и она подумала: все, теперь точно конец.

Надо было подойти к окну и хотя бы попытаться предположить, где она, в какой части Детройта, если это все ещё был Детройт, потому что окно-то, как ни странно, в комнате было. Но она осталась сидеть, сжимая в кулаках одеяло, и смотреть перед собой.

Она чувствовала себя пустой оболочкой, неспособной даже на страх.

Когда дверь приоткрылась — в комнате была дверь, честное слово, она не заметила её сразу, она ни разу её не заметила — и в щели показались человеческие лица, она даже не смогла вздохнуть, она просто легла на спину и закрыла глаза. Её все равно здесь не было. Она была не здесь.

Где-то над ней говорили приглушенно, она не вслушивалась. К ней обратились? Неважно. В Детройте была одна отличная кофейня, она ходила туда часто, когда они только переехали.

Она проснулась от холода. Одеяло сбилось далеко на пол, и она привстала, пытаясь проморгаться. На окне не было жалюзи, и хотя фонарей снаружи было достаточно, в комнате все равно было темно.

И дверь в комнату была приоткрыта.

Норт дошла до косяка, волоча за собой одеяло, и вынырнула наружу.

Люди спали вповалку в тёмном углу, от настольной лампы света было совсем мало, узкий ореол лежал на столе. Сидящий за столом парень поднял взгляд от книги, которая у него в руках казалась маленькой, и спокойно посмотрел на Норт.

У него были разные глаза. Он сказал:

— Доброе утро, — и закрыл книгу.

Она стояла в одном бельё и едва-едва в одеяле, в тёмной комнате, со спящими людьми и думала, что, может быть, в «Эдеме» все было не так плохо.

Разноглазый парень встал, отложил книгу на стол, и она поняла, что не может даже попятиться, мозг кричал панически, но она стояла, окоченевшая, и смотрела на него.

Парень пожевал губы, протянул руку, посмотрел на неё, но ладонь свою несчастную убрал. Он стоял против света, настольная лампа щедро золотила его плечо и локоть, обводила светлой каемкой воротник рубашки, но о том, что у него происходило на лице, Норт по большей части только догадывалась.

В свете тёмной комнатки парень сказал негромко:

— Добро пожаловать в Иерихон.

Кто-то из спящих тихонько фыркнул, засопел носом — и разноглазый улыбнулся.

***  
Это была секта, — вот, что она решила в первую очередь. Разноглазый был гуру. Блондин болезненного вида, который проснулся только через два часа — его правая рука. Девушки и парни, которых она с трудом пыталась запомнить и не могла — массовка.

Она завернулась в одеяло и шипела, когда кто-то пытался к ней подойти. Она кричала, когда до неё пытались дотронуться — непроизвольно, ей просто казалось, что её кожа — одно большое, воспаленное пятно и чужое прикосновение буквально вызывало у неё боль.

Ей не хотелось этого вспоминать.

Она тогда принялась защищаться запоздало. Над ней неловко стояли, когда она отбивалась и не позволяла себя трогать. Её затащили в ванную и держали под душем, пока она не перестала кричать — а потом ещё немного.

Она позволила себя вытереть, позволила себя переодеть, но не дала отрезать волосы.

«Они будут мешаться, милая».

Она вцепилась руками в мокрые патлы и сидела так, пока не принесли фен. Светловолосая девушка в коротком свитерке села перед ней на колени и сказала: все будет хорошо — и вот тогда Норт действительно прорвало.

Она сидела перед десятком людей в комнате, в очередной раз умытая после истерики, с сухими волосами, в пахнущей чистотой одежде, как перед комиссией, которая должна была решить, какой должна была быть её последующая жизнь. Девушка в свитерке ненавязчиво присела рядом.

Она смотрела на них, они смотрели на нее.

Разноглазый сказал:

— Меня зову Маркус, как зовут тебя? — и Норт была настолько без сил, что даже не смогла рассмеяться ему в лицо.

Она скользнула глазами по лицам, все были чисто выбритые, чисто одетые, аккуратно стриженые. Глаза у девушки, которая сушила ей волосы, были голубые, как небо.

— Мы знаем, как вас называли в этом заведении, но нам нужно твое настоящее имя, чтобы установить твою личность, — это звучало терпеливее некуда.

Он добавил:

— Пожалуйста.

— Шпионский триллер, — громко прошептал кто-то из них, — и Норт наконец-то смогла сухо рассмеяться. Да, именно так, для нее это все со стороны и выглядело.

— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит? — спросила она так сдержанно, как только смогла, но сдержанно не получилось совсем. Они видели, как она кричит и отбивается, а теперь она снова строила из себя человека с достоинством. Надо же.

Но лучше всего, скажите, что здесь происходит, и что вы собираетесь со мной делать.

Разноглазый повёл плечом и все выложил.

Это был бред. Полнейшей бред. Студенты? С кучей денег помогают тем, кому в жизни не повезло? Ха.

Ха!

Она так и сказала: ха! — и сложила руки на груди, мол, вы меня не обманете. Они в ответ смотрели по-разному, но «Маркус» казался почти расстроенным.

Ну и пусть.

Маркус. Маркус. Маркус.

Она швырнула разряженный телефон на кровать. Жаль все-таки, что нельзя налить водки в хлопья. Она была готова сейчас жевать их сухими.

Маркус. Маркус был лучше всех. Он оплачивал большинство таких вот «мероприятий», он помогал людям, он был человеком, который родился с деньгами и не понимал, как люди живут без них и в чем проблема просто поделиться, если деньги — это все, что нужно сейчас человеку, чтобы выжить. По крайней мере, для Норт это выглядело именно так. Она не могла влезть ему в голову, он не позволял, хотя она и пыталась.

С Маркусом было тяжело.

Она сидела тогда в той комнате, забитой пока что незнакомыми людьми, и слушала, что ей помогут. Ей найдут, где жить, ей помогут работой, с психологической поддержкой, и она не обязана работать на них, но может помочь им волонтерить.

Мозг кричал: секта. И она подумала: знаете что, а и пусть, пусть секта, чёрт с ней. Наплевать.

Больше всего на свете ей хотелось сказать: я вам не верю, идите нахуй и оставьте себе попытки меня облагодетельствовать. Но мысль о том, чтобы опять вернуться домой, в квартиру, о которой знают, в которой её точно найдут, крепко держала её на грани истерики. Денег не было, возвращаться было некуда, она проглотила свою гордость и кивнула.

Делайте со мной, что хотите.

Маркус сделал ей новый ID.

Женщина на фото смотрела прямо и не улыбалась, у неё были волосы до плеч. Это была старая фотка, и хоть убей, Норт не могла представить, где они её откопали. Разве не разумнее было сделать новую?

Норт тогда крутанула протянутый ей пластиковый прямоугольник в пальцах и спрятала его в нагрудный карман, и подумала: людям не дают билеты в новую жизнь просто так. Это точно была секта. Норт даже обрадовалась: ситуация соответствовала её ожиданиям.

Ничего хорошего её ждать не могло.

Квартира была маленькая, рыбоглазый Саймон «показал ей окрестности», только что не открыл дверь и не сказал: «теперь ты будешь жить тут» — хотя она и была к этому готова.

Она была готова к тому, что эти чистенькие студенты занимаются трафикингом, или толкают наркотики. Всю первую ночь в новой квартире она не спала, ожидая, что в дверь позвонят и все кончится так, как и должно кончиться: толпой людей, наркотой и оргией — или съёмками снафф-видео, что было бы даже более вероятно.

Утром в дверь действительно позвонили — она была почти счастлива, что не ошиблась, хотя её и трясло, когда она потянулась к ручке. Норт, не глядя, открыла дверь и застыла на месте: на пороге стояла Хлоя, та светловолосая, которая сушила ей волосы и говорила, что все будет хорошо. Хлоя улыбнулась и сказала, что телефон у Норт был вне действия сети, и они немного переволновались, так что она пришла проверить, как всё, и поздравить с новосельем.

Она кивнула на свёрток в руках — Хлоя принесла пирог.

Они сидели на матраце: она в новой пижаме, Хлоя в строгом синем платье — и ели пирог одноразовыми вилками, которые Хлоя тоже принесла с собой. Если это все ещё была хитрая схема, то у них получилось: никого, кроме Хлои, в место, где она предположительно спала, Норт пускать не хотелось.

— Твой телефон в порядке?

— Да, я просто. Забыла его зарядить.

Он лежал, нераспечатанный, в коробке. Она к нему даже не прикоснулась.

— Тебе правда не стоит про него забывать. Мы волновались.

Секта.

— Вы — это Маркус? И ты?

— Все, — Хлоя слегка улыбнулась, аккуратно облизывая вилку. — Я не совсем с ними, скорее помощь со стороны.

— О.

Это ничегошеньки Норт не говорило.

— Ты сможешь прийти завтра? К нам?

Норт не везли сюда с завязанными глазами, но вряд ли она смогла бы сейчас вспомнить, как ехать в ту квартиру. Она подумывала о том, чтобы втихую сбежать от всего этого, но все упирались в огромное и непреодолимое: у неё не было денег. Так что она кивнула:

— Да, да, я приду.

Она могла загнать телефон, наверное — сколько за него можно было бы выручить? — но она, как последняя идиотка, вместе с Хлоей выбросила грязную одноразовую посуду, отряхнула пижаму и потопала в прихожую. На пороге Хлоя протянулась к ней, как будто хотела поцеловать, но в последний момент становилась.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — Хлоя улыбнулась чуть расстроено, но как-то обезоруживающе искренне, — привычка. Обязательно приходи, но если не сможешь, позвони.

Хлоя достала из кармана — у её синего платья были карманы! — визитку и протянута ей. Норт пялилась тупо, не вполне разбирая скачущие буквы.

— Хорошо.

Перед тем, как переступить порог, Хлоя снова ей улыбнулась. Это было форменное сумасшествие — Норт села спиной к закрытой двери и замерла, ковыряя шов на штанах. 

Что ей было со всем этим делать?

В спальне она достала коробку с телефоном и расковыряла ногтями защитную наклейку.

***  
— Не сбежала, — это было первым, что Саймон сказал ей, когда открыл дверь. Замечательно — подумала она. Так-то, пожалуй, надо было сбежать.

— Пригласи девушку внутрь, — хмуро сказала она, и он посторонился.

Она пришла, но пришла не просто так. За ночь — ещё одну, бессонную, она, впрочем, немного поспала днём, — Норт успела передумать многое. В том числе, насколько сильно ей не хочется ждать момента, когда за это все придётся расплачиваться.

Она должна была инициировать разговор сама, если никто больше не хотел. Маркус — главный, значит, говорить она будет с Маркусом. Господи, какой идиоткой она была.

Самое худшее: Маркус слушал. Все то, что она несла, когда поймала его в коридоре и смотрела снизу вверх, настолько распалившись, что даже не пыталась убрать мешающиеся волосы с лица.

Он слушал, когда она начала кричать и размахивать руками, и он слушал, когда в её речи стало больше мата, чем обычных слов.

Господи, сейчас она готова была умереть от стыда, так её коробило, когда она об этом вспоминала.

Люди оглядывались, он реагировал на их взгляды успокаивающими жестами, говорящими: все в порядке, ситуация под контролем — это распаляло ее еще больше.

Он смотрел, как будто искренне не понимал. Но теперь она знала, чего стоило искреннее непонимание в глазах хорошеньких мальчиков, с их кожей приятного оттенка и веснушками на носу. Ничего. Ничегошеньки.

Она плохо помнила, что несла, но, судя по ощущениям, она сказала каждую вещь, за которую её стоило хотя бы ударить, но лучше было забрать у неё все, что ей дали, и сдать обратно в «Эдем».

Маркус слушал, пока у неё не заболело горло, и она не остановилась, тяжело дыша.

Это была одна из самых стыдных ситуаций, в которые она когда-либо попадала.

Он спросил, не хочет ли она воды, и она разрыдалась.

Ей нашли врачей — она зря так сильно грубила той милой девушке-гинекологу.

Она привыкала. Не оглядываться на улице, не смотреть через плечо каждый раз, когда не удавалось с первого раза воткнуть ключи в замок на своей входной двери. Что это заняло для неё почти три года — у людей такое временами занимало и больше.

Три года. Иногда она открывала глаза и не знала, где она проснулась и пару секунд лежала, парализованная, неспособная даже на ужас. Иногда ей казалось, что эти три года ей приснились. Иногда она просто не могла спать.

Иногда она говорила себе: ничего не случилось, подумаешь. Она работала — волонтерила без выходных на этот дурацкий Иерихон, по вечерам ходила пить, уже не просто напивалась дома за закрытыми дверями, но собиралась и шла в паб, клала ладони на липкую стойку и пила.

Пабы — это странные места, в них можно закорешиться с полицией.

У неё не было причин пить — ей было, где жить, ей было, что есть, у неё была работа, у неё не было постоянного партнёра или партнерши, так что вероятность, что её в ближайшее время убьют, была невысока.

Она иногда звонила Хлое. Хлоя была чудесной.

Её спасли, ей нужно было с этим жить, и она не знала как. Она не превратилась за секунду в того идеального человека, который благодарен и счастлив, и цел, и в порядке, и радует своего благодетеля смущенной улыбкой.

Она не была этим удобным человеком, которому после спасения больше ничего не требовалось — ни таблетки, чтобы уснуть, ни дистанция, ни возможность закатывать истерику людям, которые никак этого не заслужили.

Но она должна была хотя бы хотеть стать этим человеком, так?

Норт не знала, чего хотела. Иногда ей казалось, что хотеть в принципе было больше нечего. Она никогда не знала по-настоящему, чего они от неё ожидают и какой хотят видеть. Это выматывало.

Хуже всего: Маркуса невозможно было ненавидеть. Она могла ворчать на Саймона, на Джоша, пассивно-агрессивно препираться с Рупертом, но Маркус… Он не понимал, что благодетельствует. Он смеялся, скривив нос, над мемами десятилетней давности и был самым прекрасным и самым ненормальным человеком, которого она встречала в своей жизни.


	2. Chapter 2

Еще история знакомства с Ридом — очередной эпизод из её жизни, которым она не гордилась.

Было время, когда она сказала себе: так, хорошо, хватит, ты переспишь с каждым более или менее привлекательным мужиком в этом баре, если это вернет тебе ощущение контроля и ты снова почувствуешь это тело своим. Только своим.

Она сломалась на третьем. Первых двоих она при всем желании сейчас бы не вспомнила, а вот третий был болтливым — всё пытался назвать её деткой, пока ковырялся с замком на бра — крючки зацепились за ткань водолазки намертво. Она уже собиралась просто стащить их через голову, но — нет, он не назвал её «Трейси», он снова назвал её деткой, но в шепелявой манере, пока присасывался к её шее, и ей этого оказалось достаточно.

За секунду до она поняла, что подступает. Не внезапный оргазм, хотя это чувство, что тебя скручивает единым спазмом, и было слегка на него похоже. Её вырвало прямо на болтливого парня, на себя, на пол. Её вывернуло наизнанку, как выворачивают перчатку.

Он назвал ее тупой пьяной сукой, оттолкнул от себя и хлопнул дверью. Она, сползая по стене кабинки, была благодарна, что он наконец-то убрался.

После этого она вроде как больше и не пыталась.

Гэвин был просто ещё одним чуваком в баре, который по стечению обстоятельств сидел рядом с ней за барной стойкой. Она в какой-то момент скосила глаза и увидела у него на поясе значок и хмыкнула: то ли потому что посчитала идиотом, который светит, чем не нужно, где не нужно, то ли потому что мысль, что копы тоже могут ходить пить туда, куда ходит она, показалась ей забавной. Сейчас она уже не могла бы вспомнить.

Она очнулась в тёмном тесном помещении, где воняло потом и мерзкий дешевым одеколоном — и вот это она помнила отчётливо.

И когда к ней потянулись — заорала. Её ударило по голове, когда она попыталась отползти и поняла, что отползать некуда.

— Чего ты орешь, эй, чего ты орешь? Все нормально.

Она пнула наугад ногой и рванулась вправо. Справа была дверь. Дверца. Машина. У неё закружилась голова. Её точно порежут на куски.

— Норт, Норт, бля!

Она не остановилась. Руки, пытающиеся нащупать ручку, не перестали бессмысленно двигаться.

— Норт! Господи, блядь, боже, ты угомонишься?

Она прохрипела:

— Руки.

— Что?

— Руки убрал, — сглатывать было больно. Сколько она здесь уже? Салон машины еле-еле освещался, и тёмная фигура, перегнувшаяся с водительского сидения, казалась вырезанной из чёрного картона.

— Вот убрал. Иссе.

— Что? — спросила она тупо.

— Убрал. Убрал.

— Нет, в смысле… — наплевать, она хотела уйти, это было главным. — Открой дверь.

— Зачем?

Она заледенела. Это было плохо. Это было очень, очень плохо. Она сказала спокойно:

— Потому что я хочу выйти.

— Там холодно.

Это было так похоже на ту милую рождественскую песню про парня-клофелинщика, что она рассмеялась и смеялась, булькая, пока он, оно, тень с переднего сиденья не спросила:

— Что?

Норт резко остановилась:

— Ничего. Включи свет.

Он отодвинулся, щелкнул переключателем, и они оба сощурились и заморгали от света лампочки.

У тени была бандитская рожа и шрам на носу, Норт захотелось плакать. Она не становилась слезливой от алкоголя, но иногда такие безвыходные ситуации делали её беспомощной и вялой. Она не сможет убежать. Она не может открыть дверь. Она прожила три года без этого всего, а теперь снова, все снова, все заново…

Она не хотела плакать, но испуганному организму было наплевать, и все ещё пытаясь держаться, она почувствовала, как по щекам побежали горячее и влажное.

Чувак с бандитской рожей молчал, пока она капала слезами на обивку его машины, а потом отвернулся и сел ровно на водительском сиденье, глядя прямо перед собой. Она услышала щелчок зажигалки и как стекло на окне чуть отъезжает вниз.

Из приоткрытого окна действительно потянуло холодом.

Но это не имело значения, она, наконец, видела ручку, вцепилась в неё рукой, подергала — дверь не открывалась.

— Открой, — голос звучал отвратительно. Она вытерла лицо рукавом и только потом вспомнила про свой сегодняшний вечерний макияж. О да, на куртке остались следы.

— Я же сказал, там холодно.

Она чуть не заскулила от беспомощности.

— Я просто хочу домой.

— Скажи адрес — я тебя довезу.

Сигнал повышенной опасности в её голове заорал с такой мощностью, что ей показалось, что его услышали все — чувак в машине, люди снаружи, люди в баре.

— Нет!

— Почему?

— Нет!

— Ладно, ладно, Иссе.

Она сидела окоченевшая, почти не способная пошевелиться и понимала, что сдалась. И что это не имело значения теперь. Она не сможет высадить стекло, а даже если сможет — у неё не получится в него пролезть.

— Я могу отвезти тебя к себе. У меня есть диван, он хуевый, но…

— Нет!

— Что я, по-твоему, должен всю ночь тут простоять? Я так аккумулятор посажу. И мне с утра завтра на работу.

— Не моё дело.

Голос у неё дрожал.

— Иссе, — сказал чувак с бандитской рожей и выдохнул дым в окно. Она могла ударить его по затылку? Она могла ударить его по затылку. Угол был не очень, и руки у неё были ватные, но если она только достаточно постарается…

— Ты назвал меня по имени, — ей нужно было выиграть время, может быть, заговорить его получится, пока она найдёт здесь что-нибудь тяжёлое. Огнетушитель? Аптечку? Пустую бутылку?

Чувак молчал пару секунд, а потом проговорил:

— Черт, тебе и правда надо было остановиться после первых двух бутылок пива.

Выходило, что они познакомились в баре, они даже пили вместе, но это ничего для неё тогда не значило — никто не просил его тащить её к себе в машину.

— Ты вырубилась.

— И что?

Он почесал щетинистый подбородок и цокнул языком:

— Ну, даже не знаю. Надо было оставить тебя там.

— Да.

— Что, пойдешь сейчас обратно? Уже, — он поднял руку к глазам, — почти два ночи.

— Пойду.

— Бар закрыт.

— Все равно.

— Слушай…

— Все равно.

— Ты пьяная.

Она на секунду даже прислушалась к себе: она пьяная? У неё кружилась голова, и её мутило, но пьяная ли она?

— Если ты сейчас сядешь за руль и через сто метров въебешься в столб, это будет на сорок процентов моя вина. Оно мне не надо.

— У меня нет машины.

Вау, это было уместно, как это было уместно, давай, расскажи чуваку, с которым ты сегодня познакомилась в баре, о себе и побольше.

— Тем более.

Он выкинул бычок в окно и поднял стекло до щелчка. В салоне теперь воняло дымом, но самое странное, что Норт этот запах успокаивал.

— Устраивайся там поудобнее, потому что если мы никуда не едем, то мы остаётся здесь.

— Иди нахуй, — пробормотала Норт.

— Отличная благодарность.

— Я не просила.

— Ага, слишком пьяная была, чтобы просить.

— Нормальные люди не тащат к себе в машину малознакомых вырубившихся людей.

— Да, нормальные люди оставляют малознакомых вырубившихся людей в барах. В Детройте. Ночью. Вау.

Ну да. Норт остановилась и вгляделась в эту мысль. Так и есть, как бы он не иронизировал, но люди так делают. Всегда. Откуда взялся этот такой якобы порядочный? Потому что он-то напирал на свою порядочность. Ей что, попался нормальный полицейский? В Детройте? Норт хотелось смеяться. Ей в бедро впилось что-то колючее и жесткое, она аккуратно потрогала сидение рукой, не отводя глаз от зеркала, чтобы не терять его из вида. Пальцы нащупали крошки.

— В этой машине кто-нибудь когда-нибудь убирал?

— Не нравится — выметайся.

Голос у него был, как у надутого школьника, который курил в своей жизни слишком много сигарет.

— Я пытаюсь, — Норт скривилась, глядя в зеркало так, чтобы он точно заметил. Он хмыкнул, и они надолго замолчали.

Это были длинные два часа, одни из самых длинных двух часов в её жизни. Её вырубало, она пыталась не дремать, но её вырубало нещадно. В какой-то момент чел попытался выключить свет, но она возмутилась, и он снова щелкнул переключателем. Глаза от света болели, но она не собиралась отключаться в тёмной машине.

Ей нужно было ударить его по голове — думала она, привалившись плечом к двери, дверь норовила уплыть, обязательно.

Она закрыла глаза на пару секунд, а потом открыла и напоролась на его взгляд. Он снова обернулся к ней всем телом и смотрел прямо. Долго так, интересно, было? Потому что что-то ей подсказывало, что глаза она закрыла-таки не на несколько секунд. Больше всего на свете от этого взгляда, от неожиданности ей захотелось забиться в угол, но она силой удержала себя на месте.

— Если ты что-то выкинешь, я тебя убью, — у нее получилось тихо, но он не мог не услышать.

Он смотрел серьёзно. Кадык над глубоким вырезом футболки у него легонько двинулся. Ей хотелось схватить его за горло и сжимать изо всех сил.

— Я гей, — сказал он, и она смотрела на него пару секунд, как на человека, который рассказывает самые дурацкие в мире шутки.

— Ух ты. И?

Он пхекнул, по-другому она этот звук не могла назвать никак.

— Вот так аутись перед малознакомыми людьми.

Она смотрела в его мутно-зеленые глаза над битым-перебитым носом и хотела рассмеяться ему в это самое бандитское лицо, потому что такие дурацкие отмазы на ней не работали.

— Ты врешь.

— Потрясающе. Ты аутишься, а тебе не верят.

— Коп-пидор.

— Я попрошу!

Он оскорбился? Или это тоже было частью шутки?

Он снова полез в карман куртки и снова повернулся к ней, теперь уже с сигаретой, зажатой в уголке рта, и насмешливо отдал честь:

— Ещё раз приятно познакомиться, детектив Гэвин Рид, голубой, как небо четвёртого июля.

Она облизала пересохшие губы.

— Это все очень интересно, но я хочу в туалет.

***  
Самой разумной вещью, которую она могла сделать, когда увидела его в том же баре в следующий раз, было притвориться, что они незнакомы. Она не стала.

Все вроде как закрутилось с тех пор.

Даже странно, как у неё никогда не было проблем с тем, что Гэвин — коп. Что ей было от того, что он коп? Она ничего не сделала, она никого не убила — хотя иногда ей так хотелось убить всех, не только каждого клиента, который был у неё в «Эдеме», не только каждого клиента, который был хоть у кого-нибудь в «Эдеме», — всех.

Конечно, никого не стоило в это посвящать.

Она ничего не говорила Гэвину упрекающего, пока была трезвая. Но почти наверняка, она говорила ему что-то, когда напивалась. Что-нибудь вроде: где, блядь, где, блядь, вы были все это время, где? Где?

«Эдем» прикрыли буквально через несколько месяцев после той маленькой диверсии, которую устроил Иерихон. Но их прикрыли не из-за кучки богатеньких студентов. Хотя они, конечно, все катали и катали — заявления, изобличительные статьи, посты в фейсбуке. Она так и не могла заставить себя посмотреть хоть одно видео из тех, что они засняли в ту ночь в «Эдеме» и выложили от общего твиттерского аккаунта.

По-настоящему в полиции всполошились, когда одна из «Трейси» убила клиента, а новость об этом утекла в сеть — разумеется. В здание таки влезли копы и понеслась. Наверное, в «Эдеме» не смогли собрать денег на достаточно большую взятку, потому что в итоге их всех громко и с помпой повязали.

Еще через полгода в здании открылась кофейня, но Норт с тех пор ни разу так и не смогла себя заставить пройти по той улице.

И всё-таки, до этого, до того, как какого-то мразоту придушили, до того, как эта студентота, с их странным, неправдоподобным идеализмом начали кричать о том, что все неладно в городе Детройт, где копы были?

Она в принципе не могла себе представить, сколько нужно снятых с деревьев котят, чтобы перебить для неё тот факт, что местные копы не могут, но, главное, не хотят быть везде одновременно?

Всем было наплевать.

Гэвин посадил свой чертов аккумулятор тогда, потому что они куковали в машине до шести, и было холодно. Он бросил машину, и они на разных поездах одной и той же подземки разъехались в разные стороны. У них обоих были такие мешки под глазами, что их, наверное, можно было принять за брата и сестру. Это была странная мысль.

Легко было посчитать, что тот же Гэвин был проще и понятнее студентов Иерихона. Но это было неправда, они все были чертовски сложные.

Время от времени она пыталась бросить пить. Завязать с пабами. И так несколько раз, с переменным успехом. Тот же Гэвин, например, алкоголиком не был, и вообще-то не пил больше, чем следовало бы, а ведь по его бандитской роже было и не сказать.

Гэвин, Гэвин, Гэвин, его стало так много в её жизни, что это начинало напрягать.

К ним в бар однажды завалился его коллега и стоял над душой, прямой и длинный как шпала, то ли с осуждающим, то ли с безразличным лицом, не двигаясь почти, но внимательными глазами следя за каждым гэвиновым жестом, пока тот усиленно пытался от него отмахаться: сегодня пятница, слышишь? Пятница, блядь, что ж ты такой конченый?! Не хочу я обратно на работу, отъебись!

Норт смотрела на этого еще одного копа, стоявшего от нее на расстоянии вытянутой руки, потянись — дотронешься до его форменной рубашки — и думала: во что превратилась ее жизнь?

Как её жизнь стала вот этим вот всем? Чтоб с дневаниями и ночевками в «штаб-квартире», со всем Иерихоном и бесконечным потоком людей, которые нуждались и которым нужно было помочь — Маркусом каждый день, Гэвином по вечерам, Хлоей…

Иногда Норт звонила Хлое просто посреди ночи. И Хлоя вела себя так, как будто вот это всё: Норт, завернувшаяся в одеяло, дергающаяся в своей темной квартире от каждого шороха, звонок и ни к чему не обязывающие разговоры в два часа ночи — были самой нормальной вещью из всех. Судя по голосу, Хлоя улыбалась ей в трубку — и Норт велась.

Хлоя была милой, когда Норт в ней нуждалась, но не подпускала к себе близко — она всегда была рядом и никогда — достаточно.

Норт не хотелось сейчас об этом думать. Лучше уже Иерихон. Да.

Хлопья на вкус были отвратные.

Норт нравилось его название, Иерихона — по крайней мне, студентоте хватило ума не окрестить себя какими-нибудь Приятелями Алфавита, а вместо этого взять себе нормальное, пафосное, библейское название, не имеющее к их работе ни малейшего отношения.

Больше того, выяснилось, что ей нравится протестовать.

Делать макеты надписей для футболок, которые они печатали, раздавали вместе с листовками и носили сами. Ей нравилось, что она могла выйти на улицу и сказать: я зла — когда она была зла. Она могла сказать: платите за то, что вы делаете. За то, что вы сделали. За то, что сделали другие, потому что вы решили смотреть в сторону. Платите. Сейчас, потом — не важно. Платите.

От этого ей как будто дышалось немного легче.

Иерихон был похож на клуб по интересам. Кто-нибудь в их маленькой квартирке, где она впервые проснулась якобы новым человеком, обязательно читал, играл, скролил новости на планшете. Неудивительно, что в случае ЧП они и спали здесь, как убитые. А если не здесь и не в своих квартирах — всегда оставалось отделение детройтской полиции.

Она засыпала. Она просыпалась. Чуть ныла сердцем, когда улыбалась Хлое, таскала на себе бумажки, нарывалась на драки и спорила с Саймоном — наверное, это было похоже на жизнь.

Малявка в супермаркете однажды сказала ей:

— Ты за нами следишь, — и Норт долго смотрела на неё сверху вниз, даже не поморщившись, просто смотрела.

Что было бы лучше? Если бы малявка оказалась галлюцинаций от недосыпа или осталась реальным ребёнком со странными предъявами?

Хоть бы это была не кома. Нет, пусть будет не кома, Норт бы точно не хотелось узнать, что она не за сигаретами и йогуртом пришла в Волмарт, а лежит себе чинно в больничной тряпке на больничных простынях и питается через трубочку.

Ты же не воплощаешь моё подавленное чувство вины и обиду на себя-взрослую, я-маленькая, а?

Ребёнок был на неё не похож ни разу, но это могло ничегошеньки не значить. Она же изменилась. Каким ребёнком она была?

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты следишь за нами.

— За нами, это за кем?

Ребёнок закрыл рот и прихватил зубами губы изнутри, как будто так сильно боялся проговориться.

Уже немного поздно, знаешь ли. Ты первая начала.

Норт так-то не собиралась нависать, но трудно не нависать над человеком, в котором только половина твоего роста.

Холодильники гудели, белые лампы над потолком светили, темноглазый ребёнок смотрел на неё снизу вверх — с таким лицом, как будто хотел её переупрямить.

Ну, успехов.

— Извините.

Они обе вздрогнули и оторвались от игры в гляделки, а Кара, совершенно незнакомая еще Кара, приобняла ребёнка за плечи и снова сказала — не ребёнку, ей:

— Прошу прощения.

Да, — медленно просигналил Норт её мозг, — я тоже так сказала.

Кара была… Кара не была… Кара была ничего особенного — вот что Норт подумала тогда, в первый раз. Блондинка. Невысокая. С тонкими руками-ногами. Лицом. Ладонями. Норт не рассматривала её долго.

— Нам пора, — она склонялась над детенышем, как памятник матери и ребёнку, и Норт почти ощутила себя тронутой. Почти.

— Ваша дочь, — Норт кивнула на мелкую, мелкая в ответ стрельнула взглядом исподлобья, — считает меня сталкером.

— Так и есть!

— Элис!

Она выглядит как сталкер? — Норт как-то никогда раньше не приходила в голову такая мысль.

Кара чуть улыбнулась:

— Элис ошиблась. Извините, — глаза у ещё ни капли не знакомой Кары были светлые, на круглом белом лице она… Она выглядела встревоженной, ладно? Не просто «о, мой ребенок доебывается до незнакомых людей в Волмарте» тревожной, а «я не в порядке и сплю меньше, чем стоит» тревожной.

Может быть, Норт проецировала, она никогда особенно хорошо не читала людей. Этому её бывшая работа научить не смогла.

У неё не было особенных поводов дальше их тормозить, так что она чуть пожала плечами и отвернулась к полке — и потом несколько минут стояла, тупо вперившись перед собой, не понимая, на что смотрит.

Яркие упаковки перед глазами, мешанина из цветов — и все.

У незнакомой Кары кончики ушей были тонкие и красные на просвет, и Норт почему-то зацепилась за эту деталь. Чёрт его знает, — она подцепила пальцами банку, покрутила в руках: чёрт его знал. Она не то чтобы заинтересовалась, нет, она не заинтересовалась. Норт поставила банку на место и откинула волосы с лица.

Не имеет значения, — вот, что она думала.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда через неделю она стояла под дверью и царапала ногтями пластик облицовки у звонка — это был дешевый квартал, в этом был весь смысл, — она уже не думала обо всем этом: о ребенке, о ещё одной блондинке, о том, что лицо у ещё одной блондинки было, как будто она фейри.

День был тяжёлый, а она еле-еле укладывалась в план. Господи, иногда планы у Маркуса были просто… маркусовы. Если бы она не обзавелась совершенно сверхъестественной верой в его искренность, давно бы проверила, не изощренная ли это схема для отмывки денег.

Ладно, вера верой, но она проверяла. Насколько смогла. Студентота были совершенно ненастоящими людьми, настоящих таких не бывает.

С ними было непросто ещё и потому, что приходилось признаваться себе — даже кучи родительских денег защищают не от всего. Многих из них вот деньги не защитили. Она могла иронизировать над их маленьким кружком сколько угодно, если бы не узнавала — по капле за раз, что они, почти все, хотя бы в чем-то были на неё похожи. Они прошли через некоторое дерьмо.

А потом дверь перед ней приоткрылась, насколько позволяла цепочка — и её внутренняя недоверчивая Норт заткнулась.

Пары секунд ей не хватило, чтобы все обдумать, но с лихвой хватило, чтобы выпалить:

— Я правда за вами не слежу!

И они с совсем еще незнакомой Карой обе замерли молча, по разные стороны двери.

Маркус хотел, чтобы под видом агитации иерихонцы прошлись по бедному кварталу и рассмотрели, как здесь живут и кому здесь нужна помощь, — и Норт уже успела натереть эта идиотская форменная кепка, слишком узкая на висках.

Она стояла и смотрела на белое курносое лицо, по частям проявляющееся в дверном приёме, и ей казалось, что время увязло — и никогда больше не пойдёт быстрее. Так что она переволновалась немного.

Жевать сухие хлопья было одной из её худших идей в этой жизни, сродни той, когда она отрезала волосы в средней школе.

Кажется, она им нагрубила? Норт тогда изо всех пыталась не выдавать чуть что привычную доброжелательную улыбку и, наверное, перестаралась.

Они говорили и говорили, и глазастый ребёнок почти протиснулся между дверью и косяком, и смотрел снизу вверх, нахмурившись.

В какой-то момент она ткнула незнакомой Каре визитку, и в какой-то момент её позвали из глубины комнаты — квартиры? Норт все не удавалось ненавязчиво заглянуть внутрь, чтобы удостовериться.

— Я из некоммерческой организации. Мы осуществляем поддержку…

Всем, кому паршиво, и до кого мы можем дотянуться. Этого она, конечно, сказать не могла.

– …малоимущим семьям и в целом людям, оказавшимся в тяжелом финансовом положении.

Они осуществляли. Это было более, чем неофициально. Так что все правда. Что она бы с радостью заложила посреди Детройта огромную водородную бомбу, потому что это сраное змеиное гнездо, говорить, пожалуй, не стоило.

— И психологическую помощь.

Да, да, и психологическую помощь тоже, Маркус настаивал, чтобы она встречалась с терапевткой регулярно, но она стала прогуливать сеансы после первого же, на котором каждую минуту проверяла телефон, а в конце концов встала и сказала: нет, извините. Ладно, вряд ли это получилось так связно. Скорее было так: она кинула телефон в сумку, запуталась рукой в волосах, зашвырнула сумку на плечо и, вяло извиняясь, выскочила за дверь.

Кара что-то сказала.

— А? — губы у неё точно двигались, но для Норт звуки отказывались складываться в слова.

— Юридическую помощь вы тоже предоставляете? Не вы, ваша организация… — она действительно была похожа на фейри. А ещё у неё волосы на виске торчали, как будто она только что встала с постели. Странно, это была середина дня.

— Да, да, я поняла.

Её позвали из глубины квартиры: "Кара" — и она перестала быть незнакомой блондинкой и стала Карой.

Она отклонилась от двери, как будто переглядывалась с кем-то внутри.

Кара.

— Да, — кто у них в квартире ещё кроме них? — В смысле да, предоставляем.

— Бесплатно?

— Да, конечно.

Из глубины квартиры послышались:

«Я не думаю, что это хорошая…» — и сердце у Норт упало. Голос был мужской. Дверь приоткрылась, и теперь огромного роста чёрный мужик аккуратно придерживал Кару за плечо своей огромной лапищей, мелкая вжалась лицом ему в ногу.

Вот как.

Вот оно как.

Ей понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки. Она пробормотала:

— Приходите голосовать, важен каждый голос, — и попыталась улыбнуться.

Ребёнок все еще смотрел на неё настороженно. Кара тоже смотрела настороженно, когда протянулась за ручкой и двинула запястье на себя.

— Если вам нужна юридическая помощь, — зачем-то сказала Норт, глядя ей прямо в глаза, — позвоните, большинство из них — еще студенты, и они тупые идеалисты, но учатся хорошо.

Ей захотелось рассмеяться себе в лицо. Ты хочешь, чтобы она позвонила, или нет? О Господи.

— Мне они помогли.

Кара кинула взгляд на визитку, которую все ещё сжимала в руках, и сдержанно приподняла брови таким очаровательным движением, что у Норт что-то заныло внутри.

— «Иерихон»?

— Я же говорю: тупые идеалисты. — Норт кивнула: — Хорошего дня.

Чтобы дверь не захлопнулась у нее перед лицом, Норт кивнула снова и отвернулась первой.

План сам себя не выполнит.

***  
Труднее всего было попытаться собрать себя из кусков и воспоминаний. Да, сейчас она не хочет ничего, но когда-то же она чего-то хотела? У неё были привычки. Ей что-то нравилось.

До всего этого она же кем-то была?

Был период, когда Норт пыталась вспомнить каждую мелочь из своего детства и цеплялась за них, с остервенением — а потом просто перестала.

Сколько ни покупай себе йогуртов, которыми её кормили, когда ей было десять, это не вернет время, когда ей было десять.

У йогуртов давно сменилась упаковка. Она никогда не станет той Норт, которой была.

Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, ей так хотелось все упорядочивать, обобщать: что она думала, к каким выводам пришла. На самом деле, изнутри эти три года были чередой апатии и нервных срывов, попыток найти и удержать что-то, что может считаться её личностью.

Трёх лет было мало, чтобы собрать себя по кускам.

Она обрастала новыми привычками, новыми традициями. Она решила попытаться, может быть, это поможет. Они даже почти случайно завели с Гэвином одну, традицию то есть (Гэвин, Гэвин, Гэвин) — и да, не только встречаться по вечерам в баре.

Он как-то сказал:

— Эй, я тут подумал, чего бы нам куда-то не сходить? — и она успела испугаться настолько, что чуть не подала виду.

Норт медленно и демонстративно сложила руки на груди — рукав с большой неохотой отклеился от стола — господи, столы здесь хоть иногда протирают?

Это было дурацкое начало в маленьком баре. Он долго хмурился.

— Чего зря пить, если можно сходить куда-нибудь?

Её сердце нырнуло ей куда-то в желудок.

Она тупо на него смотрела и ждала, что он объяснится. Это же не подкат? Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не подкат, пожалуйста, пусть он не будет из тех мудаков, которые косят под геев, чтобы втереться в доверие.

Он спросил. Пять простых слова: «Как ты относишься к хоккею?»

***  
Они даже не опоздали на свой первый матч и пробирались по трибуне со стаканчиками кофе — она пару раз оступилась, но удержалась.

Игрок с очень красной полосой поперек формы и в как-будто плохо застегнутом шлеме припал на правую ногу, и она проводила его взглядом. Они сидели высоко. В детстве ей всегда было интересно, как люди сидят в первом ряду, у самого бортика. Им страшно?

Гэвин плюхнулся на сиденье, потом встал, достал из кармана джинсов мятую пачку сигарет, расстегнул куртку, сел опять.

Быть к людям вплотную, быть к Гэвину вплотную, почти касаться бедром бедра, было тяжело. Она сидела. Фиксировала краем глаза резкие движения справа и слева. Видеть хмурую заросшую рожу Гэвина при дневном свете, не в баре, не ночью, было пиздец странно.

Сидение было холодным — и хорошо, что она взяла перчатки.

Она медленно сказала:

— Я этого не понимаю.

Имея в виду, наверное, больше, чем просто хоккей, но хоккей в том числе. Господи, что они тут делали? Она скосила глаза вправо — Гэвин был похож на человека, который ходит на хоккей? Таскает малознакомых женщин на хоккей?

Хоть бы он не врал, что гей. Она, как дура, почти стала ему доверять в мелочах. Хоть бы он не оказался просто ещё одним мудаком. В любом случае, если что она готова была бить и бежать, даже с трибун. Даже если в прошлый раз толком ударить и убежать от странных людей с их странными попытками взаимодействовать у неё и не получилось. Получится в этот раз.

Стоп. Гэвин что-то говорил.

— Это и не нужно понимать. Смысл не в том, чтобы… Ты взяла вискарь?

— Да, — Норт оттянула полу куртки. Из кармана отчетливо торчала крышка фляжки. Она немного, но приятно давила на грудь, Норт обдало холодом, и она поплотнее запахнулась опять.

Ну что же, ей предстояло пить тёплый вискарь, если она все-таки соберется его пить.

— Хорошо. Но дело и не в вискаре. Дело… Я не знаю.

Здесь не было уютно — может быть, кто-то ходит болеть, потому что может сродниться с толпой, но Норт уютно не было. От чувака слева разило перегаром. Женщина ниже все время крутила головой. Подростки громко, влажно целовались, хлюпая слюной и причмокивая. Норт хотелось одновременно ранжировать окружающих по степени отвратительности — и рявкнуть. Ей очень хотелось рявкнуть.

Поле было белое. Парни с накладными плечами и щитками на ногах тоже были преимущественно белые. От ламп на поле лежали неровные размытые круги. Пахло снегом, но запах был какой-то химический.

— Тебе нравится мерзнуть и смотреть, как мужики калечат друг друга, — сказала Норт понимающе.

Это, в целом, имело смысл.

Кажется, у неё замерзал нос. Она сжала пальцы поплотнее. Все нормально. От панический атаки не отобьешься мыслями о том, что все в порядке, но можно хотя бы попытаться.

— Да. Нет. Да. Слушай… — Гэвин замолчал.

Они сидели минут десять. Молча, просто отхлебывая из картонных стаканчиков. Она отвлеклась, и особенно громкий щелчок восприняла как фоновый шум. Но трибуны взволновались, как живые, как один странный живой организм. Люди рядом вскочили — она осталась сидеть, её обступила стена из спин.

Норт сидела, пока ее косу не задели и больно не дернули — она резко обернулась, горячая от злости, как будто щелкнула переключателем — рядом выше подростки прыгали и обнимались. Она смотрела на них несколько секунд, пока в ушах стучало так легко подбросившее её на ноги.

Дети обнимались.

Девушка встретилась с Норт глазами, выдохнула:

— Извините, — и опять обхватила руками парня, сжала пальцы на его нелепой дутой куртке. Она была в чёрной футболке, с голым горлом.

Так она не специально?

Норт пялилась на них ещё пару секунд, а потом медленно повернулась и стояла теперь, как будто была частью это радующейся толпы. Но это же недоразумение.

Люди радостно скандировали — она не разобрала слов. Скосила глаза на Гэвина — Гэвин не вскочил, как все, только отхлебнул ещё и высунул голову подальше, чтобы хоть что-то видеть за спиной приплясывающего на месте мужика рядом ниже. Его шея теперь неловко торчала из воротника куртки.

Норт села. Придвинулась настолько, насколько позволяло отвращение. Люди вокруг понемногу успокаивались. Это был гол?

Она повернула к Гэвину голову и дохнула на него паром изо рта:

— Ты собираешься как-то комментировать? Я ни черта не понимаю в хоккее. А то, что он, — она кивнула в сторону динамика, — говорит, похоже на белый шум.

Гэвин пожал плечами, и Норт добавила:

— Я серьёзно.

Люди присаживались. Она никогда не фанатела по спорту, она была чирлидершей в школе, конечно, но она никогда не увлекалась каким-нибудь спортом настолько, чтобы разобраться в его правилах.

Может быть?.. Она вдруг подумала: может, ей попытаться заняться чем-то? Одиночным, без людей. Плаваньем? Бегом? Фигурным катанием? Успокойся, Тоня Хардинг, а то купишь себе коньки, и они проваляются не распакованные в прихожей.

Люди на поле двигались почти постоянно. Вот двое у ворот, вот ребята с клюшками, вот чуваки в масках серийных убийц. Шайба громко бьётся о дерево. Щелчок. Щелчок. Вжух. Свисток.

Гэвин поправил воротник, пошарил в грудном кармане, наконец, сказал:

— Смысл не в понимании, — на неё пахнуло запахом от его куртки, ей захотелось отсесть. Пришлось задержать дыхание, хоть и всего на секунду, просто, чтобы успокоиться.

Спокойно.

— Давно заделался таким просветленным?

Гэвин смотрел на поле. Шумно отхлебнул кофе.

— Ничего я не заделался. Люди в кино ходят, люди… — он остановился, поморщился, отвернулся к полю, — ну, в сауну ходят, не знаю. Я на хоккей хожу, имею право. Меня успокаивает.

Он поежился и стал ещё больше похож на какого-нибудь мусорного грызуна:

— Но холодно, блядь.

Она могла бы подыграть? Норт решила, что да, могла бы.

— И что происходит?

— Где?

— Сейчас, на поле.

— Понятия не имею, я в правилах хоккея ни бум-бум.

Она смотрела перед собой пару секунд, пока не выдавила:

— Ты шутишь сейчас.

— Неа, — он посмотрел на нее и ухмыльнулся, как будто рассказал самую лучшую, самую мерзкую шутку в своей жизни, — серьёзно. Вообще не втыкаю, — и опять отвернулся к полю.

Она просидела в совершенно искреннем онемении несколько минут. И спросила его уже потом, когда матч кончится, когда они допили свой кофе и оторвались задницы от сидений, выползли вместе с болельщиками с трибун и затормозились у машины:

— Тебя отец водил?

Они стояли в переулке, из баков воняло чем-то протухшим, она не курила, но Гэвин курил.

Ей это показалось логичным: родители же водят детей смотреть спорт? Наверное? Хоккей достаточно достойный спорт для ребенка мужского пола, чтобы отец таскал его с собой?

С другой стороны, Гэвин же не настолько идиот, чтобы ходить на хоккей годами и не запомнить правила.

Правда, в последнем Норт была не уверена.

— А?

— На хоккей тебя отец водил?

Гэвин фыркнул:

— Неа, мой отец меня никуда не водил, — он скривился, и она про это больше не спрашивала. Вместо этого спросила:

— Почему именно «Рэд Вингс»?

Гэвин затаптывал бычок и опять пожал плечами:

— Они детройтская команда. Все, больше оправданий у меня нет.

Это все было настолько странно, что Норт кивнула и только дома поняла, что так и не выпила, когда кинула куртку на кровать, а та звякнула фляжкой.

Норт села рядом на пол, рукав куртки сполз и теперь подметал ковер. Это был странный день.


	4. Chapter 4

Саймон не стал ей звонить — хотел увидеть её лицо, что ли, когда она услышит то, что услышит? Он тормознул её в коридоре штаб-квартиры — сегодня была игра, они с Гэвином приплясывали со своими рабочими графиками перед ней всю последнюю неделю, а теперь ещё и рисковали опоздать.

— Я тороплюсь.

Его никак нельзя было заставить отвалить, когда он хотел тебе что-то сказать, но это не значит, что она не могла попытаться.

— Ты можешь обзвонить этих людей?

— Я тороплюсь.

— Знаешь ли, у этой девушки, которую ты прислала, более чем серьёзное дело.

Норт споткнулась.

Я? Прислала? Девушку?

Она общалась в последнее время с толпой людей, но по делам фонда, чтобы она прислала кого-то нового… Её прошило быстрой мыслью: Кара? Он имеет в виду Кару?

— Стой, такую, с короткими волосами.

— Да, с похищенным ребёнком и в розыске.

Руки у неё похолодели, и она первый раз за сегодня посмотрела на Саймона прямо.

Иногда ей хотелось, чтобы в реальной жизни тоже были драматичные затемнения, как в кино. Хотя они, конечно, есть, называются «обмороки».

Её первым порывом было позвонить Гэвину. И она расхохоталась от этой мысли вслух: случилось что-то серьёзное, и её первой реакцией было позвонить копу-неудачнику из ДПД. Мужику. Всратому. Боже, она злилась. Саймон обрисовал ситуацию в общих чертах, и ситуация была настолько дежурной, что Норт начало трясти.

Безработный хрен, которому едва хватает на квартплату, нанимает уборщицу тире няню для своей несовершеннолетней дочери и пытается бить их обоих. И они терпят — пока больше не могут. Няня тире уборщица берет ребёнка в охапку и бежит, и теперь она преступница.

Норт не стала кричать на Саймона. Даже просто в воздух не стала кричать. Она кивнула, пообещала позвонить, снова кивнула и даже добралась до туалетов.

После пяти минут в туалете мейк пришлось смыть. Остатки мейка.

Она позвонила Гэвину, она села в его вонючую машину, она поехала с ним на игру и она не сказала ему ни слова про Кару. У неё тряслись руки, когда она захлопывала дверцу, и больше всего на свете ей сейчас хотелось оказаться в месте, где нет мужчин. Совсем. Ни одного.

Она села на заднее сидение.

Чёрт, как же она размякла, чуть не проговорилась: у нас тут ваша пропажа, а у вас, наверное, и ориентировка на неё есть? Господи. Как? Как?!

Она нервно посмеивалась, и Гэвин с переднего сиденья смотрел странно. А потом ему позвонили, и он долго, с чувством матерился, резко заворачивая вправо.

— Стадион в другом направлении, — сказала Норт, изо всех сил пытаясь не теребить косу.

— Сраные… — Гэвин сделал глубокий вдох и замолчал. — Надо заехать в участок. Это недолго. Успеем.

Пару секунд она была уверена, что сейчас заорет.

Ей нужна машина. Ей нужны деньги. Ей нужно съебать на безлюдный остров, чтобы не видеть больше никогда ни единой человеческой рожи.

— Поехали, — сказала Норт вслух и откинулась на спинку.

Да, ее день и правда только что стал ещё хуже, хотя казалось бы.

***  
Перепалка на пороге участка у них вышла яростной.

А потом она сидела, уже внутри, и думала, что это последнее место, где ей сейчас стоило бы быть.

— Рид, ты опять таскаешь с собой кого попало?

Она окрысилась, Рид отмахнулся:

— Ой, иди нахуй. — И Норт: — Сядь, вот здесь посиди.

Диванчик был жёстким.

— Я скоро. Если что, сделай себе кофе. Попроси Тину, она где-то здесь.

Какая Тина? Мне нужно ходить и спрашивать, кто тут Тина? Норт кивнула все равно, потому что горло грозилось закрыться, и сказать что-то связное она не смогла бы.

Ей хотелось жечь.

Люди сновали туда-сюда, а она пыталась не думать о том, как горит и плавится пластик вот этих вот столиков, вот этих вот дверей, как от высокой температуры трескается и плавится стекло дверей. И линолеум, его бы точно покорежило.

Что это за детская комната, где он её оставил? Она пару минут пялилась на фикус в кадке, потом на автомат с кофе, потом на руки.

Интересно, как бы горел диван?

Потом уже она увидела ориентировку и протянула руку, подтягивая листок из стопки поближе к глазам. На черно-белой фотографии Кара смотрела прямо и пусто, как будто её уже повязали.

Она украла ребёнка у мудака, почему ее за это объявили в розыск, а не приставили к какой-нибудь награде?

Эта пачка ориентировок отлично подошла бы для растопки.

— Коннор! Сука, Коннор! — это точно был Гэвин, с его идиотским голосом, что он орет так сильно, что его слышно сюда? Она опустила взгляд и поняла, что сжала ориентировку в мятую гармошку. Чёрт, может, она и правда держалась хуже, чем ей казалось. Зажигалка хотя бы осталась в другой куртке. Это было хорошо.

А то сейчас зажигалка прожгла бы ей карман.

— Все в порядке, мэм?

Норт не дернулась, нет, она медленно подняла взгляд.

Голос принадлежал девушке, девушка была в фуражке. Первобытный мозг некстати прошептал Норт на ухо: все-таки форма — это неплохо.

— Да. Спасибо. Я просто жду. Здесь, — она попыталась разжать пальцы на ориентировке, они вдвоём с девушкой смотрели, как она с трудом расслабляет их, разглаживает бумагу на колене.

— Я возьму, можно?

— Да, — когда девушка говорила, у неё морщилась переносица, и это было вполне себе мило, и это было очень некстати сейчас. — Эти распечатки расклеят в городе и…

— Нет, блядь, я не успокоюсь! — Гэвин влетел в комнату. Руки в карманах — как его в таком виде вообще пускают в участок? — кивнул девушке в фуражке, а потом задрал подбородок и скривится чему-то выше.

Норт разлепила губы:

— Что там?

— Местная достопримечательность, — кисло сказал Гэвин, — всё никак не закрасят.

Его окликнули.

— Да какого ж хуя.

Чёрный мужик средних лет хлопнул по дверному косяку:

— Марш в мой кабинет.

— Да какого ж хуя, — пробормотал Гэвин вполголоса, он оглянулся на Норт почти умоляюще, и почесал заросшую щеку: — пять минут.

— Если мы опоздаем… — что? «Я лишу тебя ужина»? Что?

— Знаю, знаю.

Он вышел.

— Надеюсь у вас все в порядке, мэм.

— Да, конечно.

Девушка в фуражке посмотрела на нее чуть дольше, а потом пошла и сделала им обеим кофе. У них что, перерыв?

Люди ходили туда-сюда, делали себе кофе, кто-то, не отрываясь от планшета, чуть не вошёл в стеклянную дверь, кого-то окликнули: «Коннор» — громко, как будто прямо у нее над ухом, и она дернулась.

Она сжала зубами бортик картонного стаканчика. Кофе был отвратительный.

Парень в гражданском широким шагом обошел столы, забрал у чувака с безразличным лицом документы, легонько улыбнулся и зашагал обратно.

Высокий. Ей это не понравилось.

Интересно, сколько Конноров может быть в одном участке? Пригоршня точно. Гэвин жаловался на одного Коннора, стоило ему выпить.

Да, лучше думать об этом, о Коннорах, чем о том, как хорошо, как славно было бы сжечь здесь все.

Коннор, да.

Очередной мужик, с которым Гэвин посрался, потому что не смог к нему подкатить. Почему она вообще помнит его пассий? Почему она помнит его не случившихся пассий?

Потому что Гэвин так долго, красочно жаловался: на его волосы, его родинки, его ебало, его спокойное, доброжелательное равнодушие, что трудно было хоть какую-то часть из этих непрекращающихся словесных потоков не запомнить.

Он просто много об этом болтал. Она держала в руках стаканчик — пить это было невозможно. Она привстала, обошла столики и стала в проходе, прислонившись к косяку бедром.

Опенспейс был шумным.

Она прошлась глазами по головам и нашла, кажется, нужную темную макушку. Прикинула. Отсюда было трудно сказать и про родинки, и про доброжелательность, но ей захотелось подставить его на роль того, кого Гэвин материл и из-за которого пьяно жаловался, и посмотреть, что получится.

То ли твинки сейчас были все на одно лицо, то ли он ей кого-то напоминал — трудно было сказать.

Почему тут есть ориентировки на девушку, которая спасла ребёнка, но не на чувака, который бил своего ребёнка? Какого хуя? Какого хуя?

Лицо Кары на стыках мятой ориентировки потерлось и побелело.

Нет, нет, твинки, Конноры, дурацкие любовные драмы копов-пидоров, думай о них, не думай о том, что заставит тебя…

Она опять подняла глаза: то ли тот, то ли не тот Коннор стоял, как бы невзначай привалившись бедром к чужому столу, и слегка нависал над стариком, который за столом сидел. Они во всех смыслах болтали — Норт пялилась пару секунд недоверчиво.

О, ради бога.

Значит, даже там, где нет подростков, все равно найдется, кому неловко флиртовать у всех на глазах. Старик то и дело отводил глаза и отворачивался, улыбаясь куда-то в сторону, а Коннор так неубедительно прятал взгляд в ресницах, что Норт даже на секунду стало Гэвина жаль. Только на секунду. Если это, конечно, вообще был тот Коннор.

Вот ты стоишь и видишь, и теперь знаешь, и понятия не имеешь, что делать с этим знанием. Ради бога, они только что за руки не держались.

Они говорили негромко, потом старик рассмеялся утробно и хлопнул парня по плечу — так по-дружески, так, что Коннор даже прикрыл глаза на секунду.

По-дружески.

— Пошли? — сказали над плечом, она дернулась, больно ударившись о косяк. Гэвин стоял рядом, почесывая шею, такой же мятый и недовольный, как и всегда, может, чуть более мятый, чем обычно — что они там делали в этом кабинете? — а потом проследил за её взглядом и скис.

— Пошли. Опаздываем.

Гэвин попытался взять её за плечо, и она вывернулась, потому что её не нужно трогать.

На стене, выше человеческого роста, над тяжёлым металлическим шкафом кричала красная рукописная надпись: «Гэвин Рид — сосед хуи».

Достопримечательность, да.

Она не полностью осознала, как они ушли из участка, сели в машину, добрались до места. Матч прошёл странно. Смотреть на мужчин было тяжело до беспомощной, яростной дрожи. Она не могла дождаться, пока матч кончится. Он казался бесконечным. Её то обнимало теплом: Кара спасла девочку (как ее все-таки зовут, мелкую?), когда никто не спас, Кара была ей не мать (самое время этому радоваться) — то снова трясло.

Как часто Гэвин представляет, как этот парень, Коннор, вот так ему улыбается, как улыбался этому, годящемуся ему в отцы мужику? Помогает ли это ему — представлять?

Как бы Кара могла ей улыбаться, если захотела бы улыбнуться искренне? И каким образом этот Лютер вообще вписывается в уравнение?

Гэвин завез её домой — если он что-то и хотел сказать, она не поняла намеков, но вряд ли намеки вообще были, ради бога, — она скинула воняющую его машиной куртку и рухнула на кровать.

Всего было слишком много.

***  
Ей хотелось увидеть Маркуса и заразиться его доброжелательным спокойствием. Ей не хотелось видеть мужчин — никогда. Идти было тяжело, но она все равно пыталась вытащить Кару из «Эдема», который был наполовину участок и только наполовину «Эдем». Но сколько она ни тянула и ни выводила её, они постоянно оказывались в одном и том же коридоре. Гэвин сидел на полу, раскинув ноги, и говорил, что все зря. Они переступили через него и пошли дальше. Норт тянула, и тянула, и тянула, а потом вдруг увидела чужую ладонь у Кары на запястье, крупную, мужскую, Карино запястье помещалось в ней полностью, и её руки в сравнении казались кукольными.

Это значит, пока Норт тянула в одну сторону — их постоянно тянуло в другую? Это потому они не могли выйти? Это был клиент. Она точно знала. У клиента было лицо старика из участка, Норт попыталась вцепиться зубами в его руку, но Гэвин потянул её за волосы и она — она дернулась, ударилась плечом, вскочила на ноги, мокрая от горячих, злых слез и…

Где она?

Где Кара?

Что?..

Чт…

Она осела обратно на кровать.

День был серый, и свет был серый, в ее квартире (маркусовой) не было ни клиентов, ни Кары, ни Гэвина. Она подтянула ноги к груди и лежала, глядя перед собой, пока будильник не зазвонил.

Слёзы были настоящие.

В шесть вечера она вышла из своей (маркусовой) квартиры с легким, ни к чему не обязывающим макияжем, на который потратила полтора часа реального времени, в самых тесных своих леггинсах и шапочке — осень всё-таки.

Добираться пришлось своим ходом — она ненавидела и не могла себе простить, как сильно она привыкла полагаться на Гэвина и его вонючую машину, и как удобно было на них полагаться.

Гэвин не отвечал весь день, а потом, в конце концов, прислал ей смайл и «не скучай», потому что у него сегодня «планы».

Его выходные, значит, прошли лучше, чем никак.

Она долго думала, чем ответить, а потом написала: «Он красивый. Тот парень. Из участка. Ты понял» — и он успел прочитать их раньше, чем до неё дошло, как они некстати. Чёрт. Иногда она очень, очень медленно соображала.

Гэвин ответил почти сразу: «что тебе теперь постарше подавай?»

Она секунду пялилась на буквы, а потом яростно зацокала ногтями по экрану:  
«твой коннор, дебил». А не старик.  
Она скривилась, вспоминая. Тот старик, с которым этот самый Коннор флиртовал, был… Высокий. Будь ее воля, Норт к мужику такой комплекции никогда бы не подошла. Он ещё и был в её сне. Норт поежилась. Чёрт.  
Она зависла у дверей бара с открытым мессенджером, как будто с телефонами внутрь не пускали — а потом ее взяли за плечо.

Она не закричала — маленькие победы — но рванулась в сторону, уходя от касания на чистом автоматизме, и ударила локтем наугад, не задумываясь.

Мужик был твёрдый. Твёрдый и высокий (да откуда вы беретесь), пару секунд он смотрел на свою ладонь, которую держал на весу где-то на уровне ее плеча — там, где она стояла пару секунд назад, пока не отскочила на пару шагов сторону — как будто не понимал, что теперь делать, если на ближайшего человека ее без спроса уже не положить. Потом он, наконец, медленно ее опустил.

Норт шумно дышала через нос. Мир вдруг стал очень, очень четкий — она сказала себе: это адреналин, не ведись.

— Вы не с детективом, — сказал мужик без выражения, глядя на неё сверху вниз.

Он был худой, белый и высокий, одна прядь выбивалась у него из аккуратной прически, и Норт оценила его пиджак поверх явно кашемировой водолазки, даже пытаясь не задохнуться, подавившись собственным языком.

Чувак явно знал, что и с чем носить.

Она отступила, центр тяжести пришлось перенести на отставленную назад ногу. Становиться в боевую стойку перед человеком, который выше тебя на две головы, было глупо и опасно.

Она стала все равно.

Лампочка под козырьком негромко гудела, они стояли вдвоем в полумраке. Мимо проехала машина, завизжала сигнализация. Асфальтированная дорожка по ощущениям стала липкой и тягучей, её ботинки так и норовили приклеиться. Норт повторила вслух, спокойным тоном:

— Не с детективом? — и сдула налипшие на лицо пряди.

— Я так и сказал.

Детектив, значит, Гэвин. Этот шпала что, его коллега?

Шпала, точно. Норт выдохнула от резкого озарения. Она его здесь уже видела. Правда, в прошлый раз на нем была форменная куртка.

— Ты уже пытался вытянуть Гэвина с законного выходного, — она откинула волосы назад и даже чуть-чуть расслабилась, дурацкая привычка, это все Гэвин виноват, что она вдруг начала доверять копам, — я тебя помню.

Он как-то пришёл за Гэвином в бар и стоял у него над душой, пока не вынудил сдаться и быстрым шагом мотать на работку. Точно. И стоял так же, вытянувшись. Она не слишком запомнила его лицо — это был не слишком хороший день, Норт мало смотрела в глаза людям в тот день.

Мужик молчал, как будто ждал, что она продолжит — что он там ее спрашивал, что она не с Гэвином сегодня? В его исполнении это даже на вопрос было не похоже, скорее, на утверждение.

— Верно подмечено, я не с детективом, — она оторвала ботинки из опять затвердевшего асфальта и переступила на месте. — Детектив прохлаждается, у него опять выходной, имеет право.

Она скривилась, понимая, что подцепила от Гэвину эту фразу. Омерзительно.

— Где?

Это вообще было нормально? Заявляться в бар и допытывать его друзей, где Гэвина носит?

Норт пожала плечами с максимально равнодушным видом, пусть попытается прочитать у неё что-нибудь по лицу, профайлер:

— Он передо мной не отчитывается.

Парень смотрел сверху вниз, некомфортно высокий. Ей буквально приходилось задирать подбородок, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза — и вдруг её ударило. Он был выше, и что-то в лице было другое, но он был похож, очень, ужасно похож.

Чертов вечер озарений.

Господи, как же сильно ей не нравились высокие мужики. Она как можно ненавязчивее сделала ещё шаг назад:

— Слушай, офицер, у тебя нет, даже не знаю, братьев? Одного? По имени Коннор?

Если это как-то его и удивило, он не подал виду. Лицо так и осталось безразличным, а глаза — внимательными.

Господи боже, во что Гэвин влез на этот раз? И интересно, что такого произошло, что за ним опять пришли?

Или нет, не интересно.

Должно было случиться что-то достаточно ужасное, чтобы приходилось собирать по барам бухих копов с их законных выходных. Вряд ли DPD занимаются тем, что снимают с деревьев котят.

Она не хотела знать.

Шпала ещё и был без формы — это значило, что все совсем серьёзно?

Какая-то её часть была готова вызвонить Гэвина прямо сейчас, даже если придется вытащить его из чужой койки, хотя она таки ставила на туалет какой-нибудь не слишком притягательной забегаловки.

Она уже открыла рот, но не успела.

— Я не буду вас задерживать, — механически сказал парень.

— Эй, — Норт опомнилась только, когда он уже отвернулся и быстро зашагал от неё, — что ему сказать? Ну, если я его случайно увижу?

«Не-Коннор» обернулся и, судя по лицу, задумался на секунду — от света вывески его лицо теперь казалось синим. Ему бы федору и кремовый трентчкот, сели бы как влитые. Хотя он и так выглядел неплохо.

Он был красивый, вдруг подумала Норт. Ну, для мужчины. Хотя и слишком похож на статую и, чёрт побери, слишком высокий.

— Спасибо, за ваше… — он замолчал, как будто слова не хотели ложиться на язык как полагалось и вдруг во рту оказались странной формы. Такое Норт знала, такое с ней было.

Он сморщил переносицу, потом спросил:

— Почему он не прохлаждается с вами? — его голос звучал почти обиженно, она не могла поверить своим ушам. На секунду Норт зависла. Но шпала смотрел и смотрел, и под его взглядом ей стало неуютно.

— Не хочет? — она пожала плечами вполне искренне. — Пытается наладить личную жизнь? Нашёл кого-то на выходные? Я не шутила, когда сказала, что он передо мной не отчитывается.

Не трезвым, по крайней мере.

— Странно.

— Что?

Шпала смотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Я думал, что у постоянных сексуальных партнёров принято не иметь сексуальных связей на стороне, хотя о свободных формах взаимоотношений я, конечно, тоже слышал.

Она не задохнулась, не покраснела и не возмутилась, она смотрела на него долго и молча, а потом спросила спокойным тоном:

— Что, прости?

— Я думал, что у сексуальных партнёров…

Мимо них прошёл мужик реднековского вида, смерил их обоих совершенно одинаковым взглядом, покачал головой и хлопнул дверью в бар. Они, как идиоты, все ещё переговаривались снаружи, на холоде.

— … принято не иметь сексуальных связей…

— Я не его девушка.

Шпала моргнул. Норт подумала: странно, что он так может, так растерянно. Он моргнул и вдруг стал как будто моложе. Сколько ему вообще? Тридцать пять? Тридцать? Что же он такой высокий-то, чёрт.

— Я не знаю, что ты себе напридумывал, но мы…

Друзья.

— … не спим вместе. И не встречаемся. И не спим. Ради бога.

Ради бога, спать с Гэвином? Ради бога. Она вспомнила вонь его куртки, крошки в салоне машины и привычку ковыряться в ушах на людях.

(она спала с людьми и похуже).

— Мы вместе пьем.

Она сказала это и ей сразу же стало грустно. Они ведь больше, чем просто вместе пьют, но так одним предложением и не перескажешь, а ей в голову лезет только, что она способна терпеть его дольше, чем любого среднестатистического детройтского мужчину, а он помог ей, когда мог не помогать.

«Дружба» — было слишком громкое слово. Или сентиментальное, она еще не решила.

— Вот как. Я приму к сведению.

— Как хочешь.

Её телефон запиликал, и она полезла в карман.

— Спасибо за ваше сотрудничество.

Она почему-то ждала, что сейчас он поклонится, как японский дипломат, но он только кивнул и отвернулся, и она пару секунд пялилась ему в затылок, пока он не дошёл до машины и не нырнул на водительское место.

Может, Гэвина все-таки нужно было вызвонить?

Когда машина завелась и отъехала, она наконец кинула взгляд на экран.

«Твоя девушка будет на собрании завтра. Придешь?».

Саймон смерти её хотел.


	5. Chapter 5

— Гэвин.

— Ты пьяная.

— Неа.

— Господи, блядь. У меня сейчас нет времени. Что такое?

— Ничего. Жизнь.

— Господи, — она через телефон чувствовала, что он прикрыл лицо ладонью и впился пальцами в глаза.

Почему я общаюсь с тобой? Почему я, блядь, общаюсь с тобой? Ты же такой же, точно такой же, господи.

— Однажды я просто взорву это всё, знаешь? Просто всё и каждого в этом сраном городе, в котором ты всегда будешь... — она зарычала.

— Сколько ты выпила?

Она посмотрела на пустую на треть бутылку мартини.

— Немного.

— Норт. Сколько?

— Сколько надо. Ты мне не мамочка, отъебись.

— Окей.

Он отключился.

Она пялилась на пустой экран пару секунд, а потом набрала снова. Не утруждая себя повторным приветствием, сказала в трубку:

— Какого хуя?

— Ну я же тебе не мамочка. Вот я и отъебался.

Они почувствовала себя лёгкой и сдувшейся, как шарик. И побоялась, что обиду станет слышно в голосе.

— Эй.

Она молчала.

— Эй, Норт, ты как, ещё жива?

— Нет, — короткие слова, меньше интонаций.

У неё не получилось долго держаться, и она попробовала сделать вид, что это не обида, нет, язвительность:

— Между прочим, тебя искал твой коллега, когда ты не отвечал мне, а потом писал дурную хуйню. Что там у вас случилось?

И что только случилось с "я не хочу знать"?

— Какой коллега?

— Ну такой, знаешь, — она обобщённо повела рукой, — высокий, тощий. Разговаривает как терминатор.

В трубке молчали.

— Гэв? — он что, уснул прямо посреди разговора?

— Да, я тут. Я пы... Слушай, а что он тебе сказал?

И правда, что именно он ей сказал?

Она пожала плечами.

— Серьёзно.

А, точно, он же не видит.

— Ничего. Он решил, что я твоя девушка, — она рассмеялась, хотя эта мысль на самом деле вызывала у неё отвращение. Даже не отвращение — она вспомнила, как они сидели, криво обнявшись один раз, и как вечно притирались бедром к бедру на хоккее — она просто никогда, никогда не хотела думать в эту сторону. 

— То есть серьёзно! Он по всем барам ходит за тобой, выискивает?

— Понятия не имею, — медленно сказал Гэвин. — У нас не было никакой запары в воскресенье.

Он пробормотал ещё что-то, и Норт громко переспросила:

— Что?

— Не было у нас никакой запары, чего ему могло понадобиться в воскресенье? Меня бы в известность сегодня поставили, не сомневаюсь. Они же не могли всем участком решить быть пассивно-агрессивными и ждать, пока я сам догадаюсь.

— У него такая хорошая водолазка была, кашемировая, и пиджак, как будто он не за тобой в бар зашёл, а заблудился по пути на фотосессию.

Гэвин в трубке молчал. Она отчётливо понимала, что говорит что-то не то, но сейчас ей было наплевать. Перед глазами двоилось.

— Он всегда так на работу ходит?

— Нет, — медленно ответил Гэвин, — на работу он ходит в форме.

"Форма" — мозг Норт довольно покивал.

— Такой шпала, — сказала Норт и хихикнула, ей было тепло, ей хотелось говорить, она отхлебнула ещё, — копия твоего краша.

— Вообще ни разу.

— Да один в один, почти как близнецы. — Она остановилась и добавила смертельно серьёзно: — Слушай, они, случайно, не близнецы, Гэвин?

— Нет. Ну, правда, у них одна фамилия, так что...

Она расхохоталась и смеялась, пока он неразборчиво возмущался ей в ухо.

— Что ты ржешь? Ну что ты ржешь?

Она отсмеялась, и они помолчали. А потом он спросил:

— Ты это, я не знаю, в порядке?

— Да-а. Да, конечно. В полнейшем. Что со мной будет?

— Ты это у копа спросила. Серьезно? Серьезно? Я очень профессионально могу рассказать тебе пару историй...  
Она улыбнулась: это было не смешно, но она все равно улыбнулась.

— Иди к чёрту.

Если пройдёт два месяца, и они ни разу не поговорят, это навсегда закончится? Вот это, чем бы оно ни было?

— Я позвоню завтра перед работой, чтобы узнать, что ты не упилась вусмерть.

— Делай, что хочешь, мамочка, — она рассмеялась, а Гэвин у неё в ухе фыркнул.

— Вот как, блядь...? Нет, я ничего не скажу, неа. Господи, ты отвратительная.

— Я знаю, я знаю.

Тёплое чувство у неё в груди было невыносимым до тошноты.

***  
Иногда Норт казалось, что у неё нет тела как такового, только пластиковая болванка. У людей были лица, у людей были носы, у людей были морщины и шрамы, акне и купероз — у неё все было до омерзения слишком: слишком мягкий изгиб губ, слишком трогательная ямочка на подбородке, смазливое лицо.

На собрания она не ходила, и Маркус не мог её заставить.

О, он пытался. Она не ходила на эти встречи. И сейчас она специально пришла попозже, подождала с Люси снаружи, пока двери не открылись.

Народ повалил наружу — как они вообще помещались там все, почему в маленькой квартирке группки идеалистических идиотов было столько покалеченных людей?

Норт взглядом выхватила в толпе Карино сосредоточенное круглое лицо — и неловко встала, сигнализируя: вот она я, здесь.

У Кары на секунду на лице отразилось узнавание, она поправила сумку на плече и направилась к Норт. Норт пыталась не смотреть по сторонам и, о боже, не пересечься с Саймоном, его понимающего взгляда ей ещё не хватало.

— Эй.

— Эй, — эхом отозвалась Кара.

Норт повертела головой, но мелкой не увидела.

— Элис осталась с Лютером. Он... — она коротко поморщилась, — не готов был прийти.

Она была в узком пиджаке и руки держала неловко.

— Я понимаю, — вежливо проговорила Норт.

Ни черта она не понимала. Саймон о Лютере ничего не говорил, а она даже не попыталась спросить.

— Всё прошло нормально?

— Да, — Кара слабо улыбнулась, — люди тут очень приветливые.

— Мы можем выйти на воздух, здесь так надышали.

Кара смотрела настороженно, а потом кивнула.

— Если тебе не нужно, я не знаю, увидеть Саймона? — хоть бы не нужно было, — можно его подождать.

— Нет, всё в порядке.

— Тут рядом есть дайнер.

— Я не уверена...

— Нам не нужно что-то заказывать, можем просто посидеть.

— Хорошо.

Кара была вежливая. Они сидели за столиком — Норт боялась зацепить что-нибудь. Кара оглянулась вокруг, а потом сказала с нервным смешком:

— Я привыкла бывать в таких местах. Мы прятались так, пытались сделать вид, что всё в порядке.

О.

Норт нахмурилась.

У неё было столько вопросов. Где они взяли деньги? Как они снимают квартиру сейчас, на что? Как они выжили вообще? Но она смотрела на Карино испуганное лицо и хотела только показать, что ей не всё равно, что она понимает...

У Норт потеплело лицо. Вспышки ярости для неё были чем-то относительно новым. Она так привыкла за всю жизнь, что её главная задача — быть милой и располагать к себе, что оказалась совершенно не готова к тому, чтобы справляться со злостью, которая разрывает тебя изнутри, и ты лопнешь, если её не выпустить.

— Вам надо было его убить.

Кара смотрела прямо. Норт действительно это сказала? Вслух? Чёрт.

— В смысле, — она смотрела Каре в глаза и пыталась сдать назад, хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть, — человек, который делает такие вещи, не заслуживает... Не знаю, милосердия.

Её замутило — не сейчас, она не хотела ничего вспоминать сейчас.

— Он не заслуживает того, чтоб его просто оставили в покое.

Кара осторожно пожала плечами, не разрывая зрительного контакта:

— На этом сейчас строится защита, на том, что он жив-здоров.

— Я не знаю, почему вы его не убили.  
Норт дернулась вперёд и накрыла Карину руку своей — не сжала, просто прикоснулась, у Кары были маленькие тёплые ладони.

Кара руки не убрала. А потом сказала:

— Я тоже не знаю.

***  
Процесс был катастрофой.

Где-то между ночёвками в штабе, завтраками навынос под судом и бесконечным количеством сигарет, которые они вместе выкурили за две недели (Кара курила! Кара курила!), они вымелись в парк, обе заспанные, без сил и без денег, Норт в тонкой-тонкой водолазке под курткой, Кара в платье поверх штанов.

За Элис смотрел Лютер, с ней всё должно было быть нормально, но Кара всё равно тянулась за телефоном — после каждой паузы в разговоре.

Задвинь ради меня ребёнка, из-за которого тебя объявили в розыск, это же так просто, подумала Норт, как будто они не пытались прямо сейчас отсудить этого самого ребёнка у его отца-мудака.

Она покрутила в голове эту мысль и почувствовала, как внутренности скручивает от отвращения. Если каждый раз она будет ненавидеть себя за собственные отвратительные мысли, она долго не выдержит.

На пятом звонке она спросила:

— Может, нам стоит поехать обратно?

И Кара подняла на неё глаза с искренне удивлённым выражением лица — Норт тут же захотелось ударить себя саму побольнее:

— А? Почему...

— Ты нервничаешь.

— Нет. Всё нормально.

Боже.

— Слушай, — Норт выдохнула. Норт имей совесть, будь взрослым человеком, Норт, — Я всё понимаю. Ты не видела её весь день. Всё будет нормально, если ты поедешь сейчас домой и отлично выспишься.

Вместо того, чтобы шляться по парку со мной. Мы могли бы купить еды навынос и посмотреть, как карусель вертится, но это наверняка только сильнее напомнило бы тебе о твоём-не-твоём ребёнке.

Мелкая была ничего. Мелкая держалась как боец, но иногда Норт тоже хотелось быть эгоистичным ребёнком, сесть на асфальт и требовать внимания.

Кара смотрела наискосок и смотрела странно, слишком долго, а потом поморщилась и кивнула:

— Я и правда, наверное, пойду.

Норт почувствовала что-то опасно напоминающее разочарование, и кивнула:

— Да.

— Элис привыкла ко мне.

Норт снова кивнула:

— Да.

— Ей будет тяжело без меня.

— Да.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Да.

— Хорошо.

— Да.

Топтаться на месте было неловко — и откровенно холодно.

Всё.

Сейчас она уйдёт. Когда они ещё смогут вот так просто погулять вместе? В ближайшее время? Норт была незапасливым ребёнком, она предпочитала съедать весь зефир, который ей давали, сразу.

Норт потянулась вперед — чужое дыхание щекотало ей кожу — аккуратно и быстро прижалась губами к губам и сделала шаг назад, оступилась, выровнялась. Глупо улыбнулась от прилива адреналина. Кажется, у неё горели щёки.

Кара просто стояла, не двигаясь, крылья носа у неё побелели. И от этого взгляда у Норт сердце упало.

Она сказала так спокойно, как смогла:

— Что? Женщинам нормально так прощаться считается. Ну, по-дружески.

Кара, её растерянное лицо тут же, пальцы, вцепившиеся в полы платья:

— Да, конечно, по-дружески. Да.  
Кара сделала шаг вперёд и поймала лицо руками, и прижалась к ней — неловко, путаясь в волосах, цепляясь носами, не поцелуй, а горячее, влажное недоразумение.

— Не очень по-дружески, — прошептала Норт.

Кара:

— Совсем не по-дружески.

***  
Чек, покрывающий и расходы на юристов, и выплаты за моральную компенсацию несчастному пострадавшему абьюзеру, которого тут же привлекли за нанесение телесных повреждений и злоупотребление, ждал утром у Норт на столе. Но рассмотреть его у неё получилось только на заседании — утром она сунула его в нагрудный карман и забыла, а сейчас вспомнила опять.

Отец Элис выглядел испуганным. Вот что Норт в нём запомнилось больше всего. Белый воротник-стойка, который врезался в его широкую шею, и это растерянное выражение на оплывшем лице.

Норт чувствовала себя мерзкой, а его жалким. Она глянула на чек у себя в руках и смотрела, пока в глазах не запекло. Это были очень, очень большие деньги. Норт покрутила головой и нашла глазами Хлою, Хлоя улыбалась ей через всё помещение.

Каким образом ей вдруг стало везти на очень богатых людей, готовых ей помогать?

Может быть, её работа не кончилась и теперь не кончится никогда? Она всегда будет зависима и никогда не сможет это отработать. Может быть, только к самой старости.

Её купили и ей велели наслаждаться жизнью. И теперь Норт было снова по-настоящему страшно, впервые за долгое, долгое время. Надо же, она за всей этой усталостью и всеми этими людьми почти забыла это чувство.  
Она наклонилась и прошептала Каре в волосы:

— Ты — фэйри.

— Что?

— Я давно хотела тебе сказать. Ты похожа на эльфку, ты украла ребёнка, ты — фэйри.

Норт почти касалась её волос губами. Кара тихонько вздохнула. Гэвин в толпе рассмеялся и попытался замаскировать смех кашлем. Норт стрельнула глазами: сидящий к Гэвину вполоборота белолицый парень был как минимум на полголовы его выше. Пиджак и явно шёлковая рубашка у него были первоклассными.

— Фэйри воровали детей ради собственного удовольствия, — Кара прошептала не оборачиваясь.

— Я очень плоха в мифологиях, знаешь. Я помню только часть про детей.

— Если ты не перестанешь дышать мне в волосы, я чихну.

Норт не смогла не улыбнуться.

***  
Ей хотелось быть удобной.

Давление на плечи — это первое, что зарегистрировал её мозг утром, когда она попыталась открыть глаза.

Темно. Давление. Чужой запах. Чужое дыхание. Назад, назад от контакта с чужой кожей. Ей хотелось кричать от ощущения чужой кожи на своей.  
Кажется, она закричала.

Что-то больно и обидно ударило её по плечу. Холодное. Пол. Отползла назад. Назад. Назад. Пока не упёрлась спиной в холодное и твёрдое.

Волосы мешались. Она забыла заплести их. Когда она в последний раз так делала?

— Норт?

Знакомая обеспокоенная интонация подействовала на неё сильнее, чем её собственное имя. Тем более, что это оно, она поняла не сразу.

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет.

Нет. Нет. Нет.

Реальность проявлялась слоями: пол, холодный, холодил ноги и задницу, холодное под спиной — это шкаф, тоже холодный.

Кара сидела напротив, завернувшись в одеяло, — и Норт понадобилось мучительное усилие, чтобы поднять взгляд от её торчащих из-под одеяла колен и встретиться с ней глазами.

Норт облизнула губы и сказала:

— Такое бывает редко.

— Это должно меня успокоить?

Сердце у Норт упало. Всё, теперь она знает. То есть, конечно, она знает про "Эдем", но теперь она знает, что Норт до сих пор... такая. Она не хотела это показывать, она не хотела показывать ничего.

Кара молчала. Норт облизнула пересохшие губы и попыталась умостить голую задницу на полу хоть немного удобнее.

— Утром я не всегда сразу понимаю, где я и что происходит.

Она быстро добавила:

— Я не собираюсь извиняться.

Кара смотрела наморщив лоб:

— За что извиняться?

— За... — Норт споткнулась, — это. Всё.

— За то, что у тебя кошмары?

Да, хотела сказать Норт, но открыла рот и закрыла его сразу же. Почему-то ей показалось, что Каре это не понравится.  
После долгой паузы Кара медленно начала:

— Хорошо. Я предлагаю поступить так: зайти на кухню, сделать кофе и спокойно пого...

"Поговорить", "поговорить", "просто поговорить".

— Нет, я не... Нет.

Кара добавила успокаивающе:

— Это было предложение. Нам необязательно это делать сейчас, но я бы не отказалась от кофе. — Норт подняла на неё глаза, опять с трудом — Кара улыбалась нервной улыбкой человека, которому страшно, а ему ещё успокаивать других.

Что за способ провести первое совместное утро.

Кара должна была отреагировать не так. Кара должна была сказать: нахуй это всё, взять вещи и уйти. Не таким должно быть утро с человеком, с которым ты хочешь… — она сжала кулаки и всхлипнула в голос.

— Я могу тебя обнять?

Норт прислушалась к себе. А потом закивала: да, наверное. Да. Тебе наверняка не стоит, но...

Норт скривилась от чувства чужой голой кожи на своей. Карино лицо — кусочек её профиля, только и видно большой светлый глаз, немного щеки. Кара перехватила её взгляд:

— Ты уверена?

Норт закивала: да, да — и сжала её руками, потянула на себя, вдавливая, стискивая, обнимая. На Каре не было бра, и она наверняка больно придавила ей грудь.

— Прости, прости, прости...

— За что? — так же шепотом спросила Кара.

Норт хотелось сказать: за всё.

За меня. За то, что я — вот это. За то, что ты просыпаешься и должна разбираться с чужой истерикой. За то, что, может быть, ничего и никогда не будет по-настоящему хорошо, за то, что обниматься на холодном полу совсем не удобно.

Ей так хотелось быть удобной.  
Норт пожала плечами и сделала глубокий вдох.

***  
Он отделался предупреждением и ордером, отец Элис, тупая мразь. К Элис приставили специалистку, социальная служба оказались серьезными и разумными людьми – в фильмах всё показывают по-другому.

Теперь у них были деньги – Норт то и дело кидала взгляд на бумажку в ладонях. Чёрт, это была куча денег, которая радостно уходила на адвокатов, конечно, но их всё ещё хватало, чтобы устроить Элис в неплохую школу, например. Когда-нибудь. В перспективе.

Кара ходила тенью, сжав кулаки, поджав губы, этот процесс жрал её изнутри, оставлял ей синяки под глазами, устало опущенные кончики губ. Кажется, она действительно, по-настоящему хотела этого ребёнка. Это было не так уж трудно понять — детёныш был первоклассный.

Норт было страшно. Люди в соцслужбе были как одна – с ровными, спокойными голосами, и после каждой встречи ей казалось – сегодня. Они решат сегодня. Они заберут её сегодня.

Ребёнок держался лучше всех.

«Школа».

Да, конечно.

«Школа» — повторяла женщина с ровным лицом настойчивее. 

Сверстники. Расписание. Школьный психолог. Психолог. Психолог. Психолог. Психолог. После пятого Норт стало трудно пытаться их запомнить. Но она пыталась. Она пыталась не пить. Гэвин ходил на работу с засосами и как-то неловко прятал их за воротником. Они с Карой ночевали в штаб-квартире чаще, чем у себя дома. Всё было пиздануться как непросто.

Они с Карой обнимались чаще. Норт чаще плакала. Всё это было таким неподъёмным, что Норт чувствовала себя отупевшей и раздавленной. У Кары на клетчатой рубашке то и дело расстёгивалась пуговица, каждый раз разная.

Они боролись.

Однажды она поймала Маркуса в коридоре и долго смотрела в пол. Они стояли, пока мимо то и дело сновали люди. Он её не торопил. Ей очень трудно было попросить, язык во рту казался разбухшим и неповоротливым. А потом она стиснула зубы, подняла глаза – Маркус в ответ смотрел очень серьёзно. 

Пока не улыбнулся так, как умеет улыбаться только он, – всё, можно было умирать от облегчения. Что за невыносимый человек.

Но он даст ей номер той терапевтки, значит.

И всё-таки Норт не была удобной ни в каком из возможных смыслов. Ни её истерики, ни её депрессивные эпизоды не были ни удобными, ни красивыми.  
Теперь у неё была девушка, а у её девушки был ребёнок. У неё была работа, у её девушки была работа, у неё были люди, которые считали её своим другом. Были какие-то люди, которых она считала друзьями.

Она не была в порядке. Может, она никогда не будет в порядке. Но когда детёныш особенно хмуро жевала свои макароны, когда Кара целовала Норт шею, когда они все вместе выбирались на игру – Рэд Вингс против чёрт знает кого, когда она стояла на митинге и сжимала в руках плакат и кричала во весь голос, без громкоговорителя, когда в зале у неё получалось поднять абсурдный для её тушки вес – ей казалось, что возможно, когда-нибудь ей станет легче.

***  
Раздался звонок в дверь, и Норт поняла, что сидит, задумавшись, перед пустой миской, крошки от хлопьев валялись на столешнице. Она тяжело поднялась, отпинала с дороги параллелепипед духов, доползла до прихожей.

Прижалась к глазку до того, как положить пальцы на замок, — только потом отцепила цепочку и провернула ключ.

Кара в клетчатой рубашке стояла на пороге с рюкзаком за спиной и пачкой бумаги в руках.

— Привет. Ты не брала трубку, и я заехала поздороваться. Поможешь с вещами? Я заехала в типографию, нам как раз напечатали листовки.

— Ужасно тяжёлые?

— Чудовищно.

Норт улыбнулась и дала ей пройти.


End file.
